


Original Starbuck and Apollo

by delorita



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Touching, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Original Starbuck and Apollo

best uniform ever :D

[](http://delorita.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/14557/328101)


End file.
